


Birds of a Feather

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Friendship, Gen, Master & Servant, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: WWI is on the brink, the world is at it's tipping point. But there's interesting little bird residing in his family's home...





	1. Crafty Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I get a lot of requests for this particular Historical AU. So I'm going to explain how this particular story works.
> 
> 1\. It is not one of my priorities. It was a drabble that has continued, and is likely to continue and as requests for it come I will add on to it.
> 
> 2\. It will be mainly posted and worked on through requests, via tumblr.
> 
> 3\. It's not a full fledged plot story, I'm making it up as I go. I manage the Hopes for a Bastard Series, I have resumed Never Be the Same, and the Until the Day I... Series, so I'm focusing on finishing those up.
> 
> 4\. If you want more of this particular little AU, please make a request on Tumblr. Don't be shy about it, I don't bite. And it might take me a long while, but I will; in time, get to whatever request is in my inbox. So seriously, don't be shy, if you desire more of this story put in the request.
> 
> That's all for now folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Birds of a Feather! =)

Rachel Roth was very accustomed to doing chores around the house, she was a maid after all. She was employed by the Ander's family, but she a new one who was not needed.

Which was why she was now fresh off the boat and here to work for the Wayne family. Her uncle's war friend, a now butler to a prestigious American family, Alfred Pennyworth, had penned her uncle about needing help, and her father penned back saying how she needed a real job. It sounded like her uncle was kicking her out but he wasn't, Uncle Jack Williams was very kind to her, but money was getting tight. Rachel couldn't blame them for needing her out of the house, she was a spinster in the making. Her one suitor, a stable boy, Garfield Logan, had fallen hard for the hat shop keeper's daughter, Terra, and there were no prospects of marriage in Rachel's future. Also, her uncle had three children of his own to feed. She could not fault them for needing her gone, and she had graciously accepted Alfred's offer in exchange for half her wages to go to her uncle and family.

Rachel was the bastard child of a rape, her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father had been killed when she was fourteen by her hand when he came to take her away in the night and Rachel fought to live.

Rachel was really lucky her Aunt Alice had stepped in and taken her in, despite the village's claims of her being a witch child, and taken her in. But it was time Rachel left the nest, she was twenty-three, a spinster becoming, and Mary-Beth, Billy, and Jessica were coming of age and would need to be set up in good marriages. She would pay her uncle back for his kindness for everything he hadn't had to do, and accepted the job in the States at Wayne Manor.

Which was why she was walking off the boat, with her simple grey dress, and her hefty trunk of her measly belongings, and the family insisted essentials, and looking at a man older than her Uncle Jack dressed in a fine Butler suit.

"Miss Roth," he said.

"Mr. Pennyworth," she greeted.

"I am pleased you accepted the posting I had listed," Mr. Pennyworth said as she helped him load her trunk up.

"It's a wonderful opportunity, and everyone knows that the Wayne home is a good home," Rachel said as she sat on the carriage bench with Alfred.

"Yes, now, Mr. Wayne has four sons. Do not expect to see much of them, they are active young men. The eldest is Master Richard, the second is Master Jason, the third is Master Timothy, and the youngest is Master Damian," Mr. Pennyworth filled her in and Rachel listened attentively the entire ride from the Gotham docks to the Wayne Manor.

Rachel was to be the only maid for the family's private wing. None of the other servants, other than Mr. Pennyworth entered the area, and she was instructed to be as quiet and as invisible as possible in the care for the young Masters' rooms. Rachel had only obtained the position because of her uncle and the Ander's butler, Victor Stone, praising her ability to do her jobs without being seen. And Rachel frankly did not want the attention, she held no interests in courtship or marriage anymore, and she wasn't one to dally.

And thus, cleaning became her life, a life of silence as she cleaned up after the mysterious men she only caught glimpses of in passing.

Master Richard was a messy man, his clothes were often scattered about his room, and Rachel cringed at finding molding fruit beneath his bed. Also, his drapery was a tangled mess all the time, no matter, Rachel found that a thorough cleaning of his room, usually her Saturday was in order. She beat the rugs, scrubbed his floor, aired his mattress, cleaned his sheets, did his laundry, polished his shoes, and washed his drapes. His massive four post bed railing and the chandelier in his room were always covered in chalk for whatever reason and she found herself cleaning it every day.

Master Timothy was a hoarder, of all manner of things, from rubbish to books. He had countless notebooks scattered about the room and stacks of books. Rachel often times found a return trip to the library to return all he hoarded in order. Also, his room needed a thorough cleaning every three days, and not once a week. The only rule was she could not wake him, Master Timothy was an odd one who did not sleep all that much or eat, the number one rule of the Wayne house was one must never wake him wherever he was sleeping. If he fell asleep in the hall then one was to use another hall, if one found him in the library, or study, or parlor, they were to leave silently and immediately. Rachel knew him to go days without sleep before cashing and she usually just draped a blanket over him and left him be.

Master Damian was a hoarder as well as his brother, the only difference was Master Damian hoarded animals. The first time she walked into his room and saw a tiger cub on his bed she'd just about screamed before slamming the door shut. Immediately she spoke to Mr. Pennyworth about this, and soon Wayne Manor had a zoo for Master Damian's 'pets'. The tiger cub was not the last animal Rachel found hoarded away in Master Damian's room, in the first year she dealt with everything from rats to an elephant calf (she was still trying to figure out how Master Damian had smuggled that in without anyone noticing). She found a thorough cleaning of his room in order, daily.

Master Jason, the wanderlust child of Master Wayne's brood, was frequently gone. However, Rachel took out much time to clean and air his room. Even when Master Jason was home his room was always orderly and clean, as if he cleaned it himself. Rachel liked his room the best to slip into for a breather because so frequently it was empty, and no one would come looking for her in his room. His room was also filled with exotic books, journals, charts, and weapons, all very fascinating and she wondered where he went to, to get these.

Rachel's other charges were the Master's elderly parents, Master Thomas and Martha Wayne. A sweet elderly couple who often ignored her as she went about her duties. Though Mrs. Wayne sat Rachel down once a week for tea, because she was an old lonely woman. Rachel was drafted as Mrs. Wayne's hand maid more often times than not when the Waynes decided to host a party.

As to Rachel's final charge, that was Master Bruce Wayne, and he was a kind, scholarly man who was of keen intellect. Rachel thought him interesting, but she frequently found herself cleaning up after his dalliances the morning after parties. Rachel handled it with ease. All of Master's Bruce's sons were adopted or bastards, and no one in society breathed a word of it. Especially not when the family portrait of the Waynes showed four young men who looked a bit like Master Bruce, sharp blue eyes, and handsome features with thick black hair.

Rachel found herself busy in her new job from before dawn to past midnight, however she was paid handsomely for her discretion not to gossip about the family. Also, Rachel, a taught literate from her uncle, penned her family about her adventures in America once a week. Not that they were much in adventures, but life was never dull in the Wayne Home.

And for over a year that was her life, a life which ran her ragged, and had her falling asleep with her feet still in her shoes and propped on her room's stool as she lounged in a batter chaired she'd bought after her first wages.

The other servants of the house treated her with scorn but Rachel honestly did not care, she would spend her rare days off at a book shop in Gotham not too far from the Manor and read in her room by her window. Her attic room was rather cozy compared to what she had had, and it was the largest servant room aside from Mr. Pennyworth's.

But that brought her to her second year in America, and it was her day to clean the private library, she was standing on the top of a ladder as she dusted, her black hair pulled up, and her dusting tarps laid out as she worked on organizing the books properly as she went. No one was home today, it was Sunday and the Wayne family had a standing obligation with the city's orphaned children, they'd be gone all day. Which was why she picked today to clean.

Which was why the sound of the door bouncing open had her jumping as she spun on her ladder, wobbling as her ladder teetered, and gasped as she fell to straddle it so she didn't fall off.

"Sorry! Are you alright!?" a voice asked as she felt her shaking ladder still.

"I'm fine," she squeaked, refusing to look down, well aware that he could see her undergarments; whoever he was.

"Alright, why don't you come down from there little bird," the voice coaxed.

"I can't," she said primly as she scrambled to hold onto her minimal dignity. Still refusing to look down at the man. "And you should not be in this library, this is the family's library!"

"Um… I'm the family," the voice laughed which had Rachel looking down then and finding herself staring at Master Jason's laughing face.

"I apologize Master Jason," she said.

"No problem, now seriously, get down, you're going to break your neck, little bird," he said firmly.

"Oh, well if it's an order from the Master then I must comply, but I am warning you I will only be right back on this ladder after you leave the library," she smartly replied, paling at her audacity to let her tongue loose rather than hold it. Still, she obeyed and stopped a few steps from the bottom. "If you'd be so kind as to move, Master Jason."

"Here," he offered her a hand and Rachel reluctantly accepted it as she hopped down and now dusted off her skirts as she looked up at Master Jason.

"What can I do for you Master Jason?" she asked as she bobbed her head and wiped her hands with her rag.

"Well first, you can introduce yourself little bird," he smiled.

"How rude of me, I'm Rachel Roth, the maid of the family quarters," she said simply as she finished cleaning her hands and clasped them before her.

"So you're the little ghost Al hired," Jason chuckled.

"Yes, if you do not require something, Master Jason I must insist on getting back to my duties as your family should be returning in exactly four hours and I need this room spotless for Madame Wayne," she said.

"I'll help," Jason shrugged. Raven stiffened as she felt the blood drain from her face. "I can't leave a lady to do the dirty work on a rickety ladder on her own now can I?"

"Yes, yes you can, Master Jason, I'm certain you are exhausted from whatever journey you were on, I will prepare you a bath, but I will then resume my cleaning, alone," Rachel stated.

"Hold up, sunshine, I'm not tired, and you are not cleaning in here, on that, unsupervised," Jason snapped.

"And the Master of the house should not clean," she retorted.

"How about a compromise, I've brought home tea, we share a cup of that, and then I hold the ladder, because you will fall and break your neck, and I don't think Grandmama would handle a dead body in the library very well," Jason stated.

"Very well, as you are apparently not leaving."

"Glad you see it my way," Jason smiled.

"I don't, I merely have tasks to finish and if humoring you will allow me to compete them sooner I will," she omitted. He laughed and she found herself being herded out of the library and to the kitchen as he made himself the tea. Rachel just sat there stiffly as she waited for him to complete his task, then he sat as he waited for the water to boil.

"So little bird, tell me about yourself," Jason said.

"There is nothing to tell," she replied.

"I doubt that, everyone has a story," he said.

"And for what purpose would you wish to know my story, Master Jason? It is a dreary tale anyway and not one worthy of being told," Rachel dismissed and he smirked.

"And why wouldn't I wish to know the tale about what made a maid so certain in her position in the house to dare to sass a Master of the house?"

"Oh, that is simple, no other maid would ever willingly work in the Wayne private quarters," she stated primly and he laughed.

"You seem quite sure of that," he mused.

"I am, no other maid would handle Master Damian's assortments of pets, or Master Timothy love of sleeping in the most unnatural of positions in the oddest places in the house, or Master Dick's mysterious need to tangle his drapery and have chalk all over his room and foot prints on his ceiling," she said with a straight face.

"You raise a fair point," Jason mused. "And what peculiarities would you mention of me?"

"Oh, those I dare no say, that would be gossiping," Rachel said as he handed her a cup of tea.

"And discussing my brothers with me isn't?"

"It isn't, in fact I figure you know a great deal more about your brothers than I, and therefore have learnt of nothing new from my information," she replied.

"Crafty little bird," he cheered her.

"But if I may, what is you do to acquire such a… unique, and exotic assortment of weaponry, and books," she said as she sipped the tea.

"I'm my father and grandfather's international agent for the family business," Jason said with a smirk.

"Is that so, must be a very interesting job," she mused.

"Well I have a natural gift for languages so it's a good job for someone of my skills," he said.

"I see," she nodded and sipped her tea.

"You don't want to know more?"

"I do, however I'm trying to finish this delicious tea quickly so I may return to my duties, I do not have time to discuss your job with you, Master Jason, when I have my own to attend to," Rachel said.

"At least your honest," he chuckled.

"Of course, I am, lying is tedious, and quiet exhausting," she sighed. He laughed.

"Careful little bird, I might like you," he warned.

"I doubt it, I am very dull compared to all the high bred ladies you no doubt know, and to all the exotic people you must meet," she replied.

"You'd be surprised at how dull it all gets when everyone has a double meaning."

"That would be exhausting."

"As oppose to what you do?"

"I am a shadow, Master Jason, a very good little shadow who does her job and enjoys her days off to read," she confessed. "I am content to spend my days with books, who never lie as opposed to people who never say what they mean."

"You could teach the world a thing or two little bird," he said.

"Please stop calling me that, my name is Miss Roth," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't, sunshine, you see you look like a little bird, and I still see you wobbling on that ladder looking ready to fly," he said.

"I thought it was snap my neck," she dryly commented.

"Well that's if you had actually taken flight, but you're tiny enough I'm sure you could have flown."

"Well, the tea has been lovely Master Jason, but I must finish my chores." She informed him as she downed the last of the tea; wishing she could have savored it for it had been good, but she had work to do.

"Alright then, lead the way little bird," he gestured as he stood.

"You aren't…" she stared at him in horror.

"Oh, I am," he smiled. "And as Master of the house, you have to comply, let's go."

"You are the oddest of your peculiar brothers yet," she huffed and walked briskly back to the library where she resumed her work. the afternoon moved swiftly, Master Jason was excellent company and had thousand of book suggestions as she continued rearranging the books. It was when she finished and she was moving her supplies out that Mr. Pennyworth appeared.

"Ah, Master Jason, I was unaware you were coming home today," Mr. Pennyworth said.

"Sorry about that Al, however, I have had a wonderful afternoon with little bird here," Jason gestured to her and Rachel felt her cheeks heat a bit at the compliment.

"Master Jason I do not believe you've ever praised anyone so highly," Mr. Pennyworth announced.

"Of course not, which is why tomorrow, Miss Roth will have the day off and be accompanying me on my various errands," Jason smirked.

"I am?" Rachel blinked.

"Of course," Jason nodded.

"You are up to something Master Jason," Rachel warned as she glared at him.

"Of course I am, I'm going to have a wonderful day tomorrow with your exquisite company," he said.

"I'm afraid I cannot spare Miss Roth tomorrow, Madame Wayne will require a handmaid and Miss Roth is currently fulfilling those duties until I can find a suitable replacement for Miss Lane," he said.

"Tell Grandmama I'll make it up to her, and I got those pearls she loves," Jason smiled.

"Very well," Mr. Pennyworth said and gave her a smile, Rachel just sighed as she finished moving her equipment to the attic again. Jason helped her.


	2. Elusive Red Bird

Jason was not the wander lust kid, he was the troublesome son with a sharp tongue, quick wit, a dangerous temper, and a gift for trouble and languages. When he'd been sixteen he'd run away to the sea, mostly because of his father and grandfather trying to groom him for the family's company and Jason did not see the appeal in that. No, he'd rather be neck deep in some adventure or other than be his father and grandfather's puppet.

He did not expect his running away to lead to him encountering pirates, fighting the Belgium in Africa, and being drafted into the French Foreign Legion, dragged into a world with Assassins, or end up left for dead in the Outback of Australia. He'd traveled all through the Eastern World, marveling at their zen, and peace, but all their art in fighting.

Jason had trained under the guidance of Masters in just about every form of combat he could learn, he'd even learnt from a culture so ancient, it predated the League of Assassins, and was forgotten by all, tucked away in a forgotten part of the world. He'd learned swordsmanship, marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and a hundred types of martial arts. Jason had been a beggar, he'd been a king, he'd been a thousand men and only one, and he'd never lived a dull day in his life.

He'd seen women so beautiful they'd be mistaken for goddesses, he'd witnessed men so brutal they were believed to be demons, and he'd animals so exotic that no one would believe them if he described them.

Yes, life was never dull for Jason Peter Wayne.

But he had returned three years ago, after seven years of wilds and adventures, and raising hell, and learning he'd returned home a man at twenty-three and agreed to work for his father and grandfather in exchange for being a foreign agent. They were more than happy to agree, and Jason got to work for his country as well, as an American agent. Yes, over forty years after the Civil War, and his country was at peace, but the tensions mounting in Europe had his country's concerns and Jason was more than willing to be employed as an agent.

Once he was employed he wasn't home often, between his family's business, and his other work, he was often over in Europe. Alfred penned him often, even sent telegrams on occasion. Jason often times found himself laughing when a telegram would be awaiting his arrival at the hotel, and he had not told his father or grandfather he was at that very hotel. Most of the time the telegrams came when Jason was working as a spy, however, it was amusing so he let it be.

The second real time he was home was two years after the start of his employment, he had returned home to report, and to visit his family and help his father with the company. That's when he first saw her.

Oh, she attracted his attention immediately because she was invisible.

He'd first seen her in a room, when he was surrounded by his family, and they were enjoying time in the library, and she walked in unobserved to collect their dishes. Now, most servants were trained to be invisible, to not be noticed, however, she did it better than anyone he'd ever seen, and being highly alert and observant after his years of travels he recognized her intelligence immediately.

On a day his family was out he snooped in her quarters. It would make a great deal of sense for his family's and country's enemies to plant a spy here, and she struck him as they spy type. It was the sharpness in her eyes, the invisible way she worked at being a shadow. However, after a thorough searching of her room, and stealing of her letters he only discovered a little about her.

Her name was Rachel Roth, she was a spinster in the making, a few years younger than he. She had a love of books the letters she received were filled with recommendations. She had three cousins, an aunt, and an uncle, all of whom clearly loved and missed her. They wrote of the on goings in a village in the countryside of England, she scandals of a small community had him chuckling.

Rachel's own drafted letters were enlightening and he found her fascinating. She was clearly a sharp one, undervalued, and under cared for, however, there was a wit in this woman's neat writing and her tone was confident. He found it fascinating, her letters were so ordinary, writing of her woes, her reassurances that she was well, and promises that she was safe. It was all so frightfully dull, and yet it was all so alienly amazing. Jason wondered if she was similar in person to this letter.

However, he had orders come in, and he returned her letters before she'd notice they were missing and he sailed off to talk to his contacts. It wasn't easy, he was an American though, and he was good at pulling that when he wanted. American warriors were men to be feared, men to be respected, and he might not have fought in the wars, but he had been fighting since he was fifteen and he was good at it.

Jason was quick to return home with his information, the Germans' moves and the mounting tensions were a growing concern in Europe, however, tensions had not snapped. Still it was a concern, which was why his first stop was his superiors then he went home. Gotham was not a long ride from his superiors, and he had not announced his arrival as he walked through the city towards the Manor, he evaded the cars and the bustling life, and the pickpockets. And walked into the Manor, he knew the family was out, it was Sunday, and he would have the Manor all to himself and could surprise them with his return, after being gone a year.

It was when he walked past the family's private library that he paused, after passing, frowned as he walked back three steps and looked in on a teetering ladder and her.

She was balanced like dancer as she wobbled with her teetering ladder, on one foot as she reached for books to move, he felt his heart lurch when she wobbled as he dropped his coat and caught the ladder before it could decide on if it desired to collapse or not.

The girl above gasped when she nearly lost balance on the now still ladder, as she fell to straddle it, her dark eyes wide and startled but not looking at him. He looked anywhere but her as he coaxed her down, until she was at his eye level. She was the most beautiful little woman he'd ever seen in his life, and that was saying something as he offered her his hand, she was so petite and slight that he felt as if he would shatter her with a touch, but the grip she gave him was firm and sure as she hopped down and shook out her skirts before she tilted her head back to look at him.

Coaxing her to tea was a surprising challenge, and one he was eager to repeat, Miss Roth intrigued him when so few ever truly had. An occupational hazard, figuring out what everyone else was up to and how to use them.

Miss Rachel Roth presented him the ultimate challenge with a true mask of indifference, both on her face and in her eyes, but there was something about the lazy, sly way she curled her lips in amusement that told him there was more than her emotionless front she presented.

Which was why today he was waiting for her at the main enterence and she walked down calmly, dressed in an ugly wool coat, and a simple dress, her leather heels were worn but kept and her dark hair was pulled up as she wore a weathered black cap. She looked gorgeous.

"Well, Master Jason, you have announced you require my company for the duration of your errands, and I have promised your Grandmother that I will be home in time to help prepare her for the event tonight, so there will be no dallying, Master Jason," she stated monotonously.

Jason's own lips curled back then. "If I didn't know any better, little bird, I'd say you were ordering the Master of the house around."

"Nonsense, I'm informing him of his Grandmother's demands," she said as she walked out with him, he chuckled.

"You are a fiery one," he mused.

"On the contrary, I'm very dull," she dismissed.

"Do you ever just accept a compliment, or must you always argue?" he asked, oh the amusement he felt at this had him aching to smile, but his serious little companion did not as her dark eyes narrowed on him.

"It would be rude to argue with one's employer," she smartly stated as she kept pace with him.

"True, but as you said yesterday none would ever work for my family in the private quarters," he chuckled.

"Yes, that is very true, however, I am also aware that arguing is rude, and a waste of time. I am merely correcting your attempts at useless flattery to point out truths."

"You are remarkably refreshing Miss Roth, never lose your honesty," he said. He meant it. After years of having dealt with figuring out liars, and the double meanings of everyone else, she was refreshing.

"Lying is too tedious to indulge in, I do not understand why people feel the need to," she shrugged.

He laughed.

"You laugh at me a lot," she observed and he smiled.

"No, but I do find you amusing. You are refreshing, as I said earlier sunshine," he smiled, she sighed.

"Please do not call me that," she asked.

"Why not, you are a true light in a dark world," he admitted, he didn't think he'd ever met anyone so engaging or interesting.

"Oh, I do believe that others would greatly disagree with your assessment of me, Master Jason."

"And what would they have said."

"I'm a witch," she smiled evilly then, and he smiled back feeling as if he were being let in on a great childish secret. "The demon's daughter, a killer, a dark soul forever condemned to hell. I am not sunshine, Master Jason," she said with amusement.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with witches, I've met a few, I know a real demon's daughter now, and believe me sunshine, you're not a dark soul," he countered.

"Flattery again, Master Jason," she chided.

"Shamelessly, especially for a lady as lovely as yourself," he promised.

"Mmmm, that silver tongue of yours will be your undoing, Master Jason," she said as they walked.

"Perhaps, but probably not," he chuckled, he could talk himself out of anything, even a hangman's noose.

"So, Master Jason, as you have required my company, why not inform me of all the exotic lands you have visited, and the foreign beauties they hold, I am sure they are most wondrous," Rachel said.

"They are, very exotic, and wild, where would you like me to begin little bird?" he asked as he offered her his elbow, Rachel hesitated a moment before she slipped her arm in his.

"Well, I am from the English countryside, but I always wanted to visit France, so tell me about Paris," she said and he groaned.

"You just had to be a romantic," he sighted.

"I am not, I wish to know about it because my father was from there," Rachel stated.

"Very well then, I will start by tell you that Paris is the most beautiful city I have ever seen, only rivaled by Florence and Venice, a true romantic city, however, the people…" he started and he enjoyed the rapt attention Rachel gave him as they walked and talked. She asked interesting questions, not about love or romance, but about the food, and the language, and Jason sound found himself regaling her with tales of some of his time in the French Foreign Legion.

He had never spoken to anyone about his seven years running, and Rachel was an enraptured audience as she listened.


	3. Sea-Bound Little Bird

Pursing her lips she found herself entangled on some misadventure with the Waynes, going to England with them, to visit her former employers. After what had happened to the Titanic though Rachel was not overly thrilled to be on a ship. Also, there was the tensions mounting in Europe. Rachel did not think she wanted to be back in Europe with those mounting tensions, but she kept her opinions to herself as she looked after Madame Wayne.

Which brought her to where she was resting, on the servant's deck, as she crossed her ankles, sat in a patch of sunlight reading; trying to keep her mind off a sinking ship possibility.

"So the little bird has flown the coop," a voice mused which had her eyes flicking up to her employer as he leaned casually on the post.

"Attempted to," she amended as she looked at her page before shutting her book and sitting up a bit straighter as she kept her book in her lap. "What may I do for you Master Jason?"

"A great many things, Miss Rachel, starting with telling me which book you have recently acquired," he said as he flopped into a chair beside her. And yes, flopped was the right description for how the young man just dropped into the chair.

"Charles Dickens," she replied. She had long since become accustomed to Master Jason's peculiar need to seek her out when he was around and pester her about her latest book endeavor. Thus far she had deduced he was a reader; which was a bit of a shock to her. Rachel had not ever met someone who loved books as she, and though Master Timothy was always reading and researching he rarely even acknowledged her very existence.

"A good selection," he chuckled.

The ship jolted, and she tensed as she felt it turning. A squeak escaped her before a hand caught the back of her chair.

"Nervous, sunshine?" Master Jason asked with an amused grin.

"Did you or did you not read about the unsinkable ship which sank earlier this year?" Rachel asked sharply.

"I did, they wanted the Anders on the ship," he said thoughtfully.

"I am aware, I was penned a letter by Kory saying she declined to go," Rachel informed him.

"Kori?"

"I apologize, Lady Anders," Rachel corrected. Cursing her tongue for loosening around Master Jason.

"I presume you know Lady Anders well to call her Kori," Master Jason smiled. Her eyes narrowed on her employer and she sighed.

"I grew up with her, before we were aware of social standings, I was to be her hand maiden," Rachel elaborated briefly.

"What happened?"

"Now that, Master Jason, is none of your concern."

"It is when it pertains to the possible alliances to my family and hers'," he said sharply.

"Ah, so you admit that the purpose of this venture is to marry off yourself or Master Richard," Rachel smiled coyly at his red face. For that was enough of an answer for her. Master Jason though seem adverse to the mere thought of marriage, she had noticed this as he made himself scarce whenever his father and grandfather brought up the topic.

"Tell me about the Anders," he ordered.

"Well, the Honorable Lord Anders, and his Baroness, are rarely there, however, they have three children. The eldest, Lady Kom, Lady Kori, and Lord Ryan.

"Lady Kom is the eldest, she is not fond of her betrothed. The marriage between her and Slade Wilson, you must know of him, he is an Australian businessman," Rachel said.

"I know Slade," he said levelly.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"So, what can you tell me about Lady Kori?" he asked.

"She is a happy person, loves to speak her mind, has a sharp tongue too," Raven said.

"As sharp as yours?"

"Careful Master Jason, if I did not know better that would boarder on an insult."

"Nonsense, it is a compliment."

"You are forward," she mused.

"I'm always forward, and honest," he countered.

"Do not rush to be too forward, you might give the wrong impression. And might I inquire as to why you are here, Master Jason?" Rachel asked as the horn sounded overhead.

"Because we're almost to London, and I thought to invite you up with the family," he said.

"Servants are to remain on the servant decks unless assisting their family. And your grandmother has given me the afternoon off with Mister Pennyworth's approval, of course," she primly pointed out.

"Of course," he nodded. "But you are a friend, Miss Roth, and you should accompany us today."

"I do not think it is proper…" she started.

"Proper be damned Miss Roth, come along," he hoisted her up by her hand before she could protest. The ship shook and she gasped as she stumbled right into Master Jason's hard chest. Was the man made of stone? She wondered in a daze as he tucked her into his side and walked her up to the main deck.

"Miss Roth, so pleased you could accompany us," her superior said.

"I was under the impression I did not have a choice," she said as she gave Jason a baleful stare.

"Jay, who's the beautiful girl you've brought and why haven't we seen her before!?" Master Richard demanded with his charming smile.

"My, Dick, I'm surprised you do not recognize the darling little shadow who keeps your room in a state of cleanliness," Jason snidely smiled.

"You wound me, brother, of course I know what she does, I've just never officially met the elusive maid Alfred hired us," Master Richard said sweetly Rachel blinked when he caught her free hand; for the other seemed to still be secured to Master Jason's elbow by Master Jason's own hands. Master Richard kissed her knuckles then. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Roth."

Her cheeks heated, and she felt Master Jason's glare on his brother.

"Come sit, join me," Master Timothy decided, not looking up from his book.

"I actually went to retrieve the little bird, she's sitting with me," Master Jason decided as he pulled her a seat.

"Why did we not sail the Titanic?" Martha asked.

"It sank," Rachel blurted out, and bit her lip when the Waynes looked at her. There was a snort followed by rambunctious laughter then.


	4. Wild Red Bird

Jason did not like to think about marriage. He didn't want to worry about that as he already had other worries on his mind as they docked. His grandmother held firmly onto his grandfather's arm, and Jason paused to take a moment to appreciate it. If he were to ever marry, he wanted to do it for love, and to have something lasting like his grandparents. It was why he shied away from marriage.

Pausing he caught the little bird behind him when he heard her soft gasp as Damian shoved past her. She caught his arm, and he instinctively pulled her close as he walked the rest of the way down the plank with a beautiful lady on his arm. Yes, Rachel was a beautiful woman. There was a large black man awaiting them at the docks, and Jason started assessing the man as a possible threat when the giant broke into a smile.

"Rachel!"

"Victor!" she smiled, and he felt her quicken before she halted herself, and her face was quickly back in it's indifferent mask she typically wore.

"Go on," Jason motioned, releasing her. The maid bit her lip and flicked her eyes to his family, they were so engrossed with each other they wouldn't have noticed her though. Then that drab gray little creature was off in a flurry of skirts as she hiked them up and in the first act of unladylike decorum she ran. Her wretched cap fluttered off her head as her black hair escaped it's confines of a bun. Jason's breath hitched seeing her beauty as she quickly leapt to the giant black servant who laughed. Rachel was smiling as she was spun around.

"Oh it is so good to see you Victor!" Rachel was laughing as Jason approached and it was the prettiest thing he had ever heard; having never heard it before.

"I heard you were coming in this morning, I traded Gar before he knew," Victor smiled.

"I am pleased to see you, it is a welcomed surprise," she chuckled.

"And who might this be?" Jason asked his maid, her cap behind his back and in his fingers.

"Oh, Master Jason, this is Victor Stone, he is a very dear friend, rather like my brother," Rachel smiled at Victor, it was radiant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Jason held his hand out, a habit ingrained in him, and the black man hesitated a moment before Jason's hand was engulfed with a firm grip.

"A pleasure to meet Rachel's new employers," Victor smiled. "You're treating her well from what she's penned."

"She's a wonderful addition to the staff, and family," Jason said.

"Will you get my bags, I fear them getting wet," Martha said suddenly.

"I will get them," Rachel moved to leave.

"I got them, you get in the shotgun, still good with a rifle?" Victor asked.

"Are we to expect trouble?" Rachel asked and Jason's brow quirked.

"You never know," Victor said.

"I see, I will be prepared," Rachel decided as she returned to her indifferent façade and started pulling that beautiful mass of straight black hair up.

"Got your knife?" Victor asked. Jason quirked his brow even more at this question.

"I always I have my knife."

"Good, we need to talk."

"Very well, I will help with securing the load," Rachel said as she walked to the carriage.

"I must go on some company errands, I will join the family in a few days," Jason said to Raven as he handed her cap back up to him.

"You are aware of where we will be?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll see you soon sunshine."

"I must insist you stop calling me such a ridiculous name, Master Jason."

"Never," he gave her a roguish smile as he saluted her and walked through the docks. He would further pry into the mystery of Miss Rachel Roth later, but for now he was needed to go to the Embassy. He was to be introduced to his partner in Europe. Jason supposed that it was to be expected, for it was now only a matter of a single act to cause Germany to mount a war. But what that act would be they did not know.

So, Jason was meeting his contacts here in Great Britain before possibly being sent off on a mission. Hopefully one which would get him out of any possible marriage arrangements. He would not be married if he was not around. A bridegroom was needed for the bride after all.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne," a sickly man with a bowler's hat and cane greeted him. Jason looked over to the younger man, a man about his age, blond blue eyes, and handsome face.

"Sir Patrick Morgan, and," Jason shook the sickly man's hand first before looking at the blond.

"Captain Steve Trevor, 94th Aero Squadron, United States Army," the man held out his hand.

"Jason Wayne," Jason said with a smile as he took the other man's hand. He liked this man, he couldn't even say why that was, but there was air around him.

"We are here to discuss the German aggression," Sir Patrick said.

"Of course, I have the information," Jason said as he followed them. He had a feeling that he was about to be entering a brutal war, one that would change the course of the world.

Not that he wanted to be in a war. And he knew America was standing on being neutral. However, some information and moves of the enemy were to be shared. Walking into the room he was ready for his discussion about the coming moves of the Germans, from what he had gathered from his German contacts.

* * *

Rachel sat with Victor, her hat secured on her head again.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about?" she asked softly.

"It's about Lucifer's sons," he said lowly.

"What about them?"

"They're after you, Rachel," he said softly.

"They do not even know I exist," she said carefully."

"Apparently they do, and they are German, not French, part of the Rohr house," Victor said.

Rachel paled at that word. "Rohr?"

"Yes."

"Not Roth?"

"No."

"Bullocks."


	5. Dangerous Little Bird

Rachel walked slowly through the halls of the Ander manor, she had helped settle the Waynes and was now silently making her way to the kitchen. She would speak to Kori tomorrow but for the moment she was a wee bit concerned about what Victor had told her which had her wanting tea and a moment to think.

This was problematic.

Rachel had killed her father in self defense, it was the only reason she had not met the hangman's noose, even the people who had witnessed it had seen her defend herself against her father's assault. Now though… this was problematic. She was unaware of whom her father had really been and everyone was well aware of who the Rohr family was, the six sons were ruthless and rising powers in Imperial Germany. She was now in very dangerous waters if the Rohr family was coming after her.

The sons were ruthless. And rumored to be relentless.

Rachel pulled down a kettle as she started prepping the tea and she pondered this new problem. True she was returning to America, to Gotham, to be further out of the Rohr reach, but she had no doubts that they would come for her. Which lead her to a few options. She could flee west once she was back in America, seek refuge in the wilds and uncertainties of the west. Return to her grandmother's people, though that seemed unlikely as she had never met her grandmother. Her grandmother had perished from a fever after birthing Rachel's aunt.

Or she could inform the Waynes of her situation and hope tat they would prove to be merciful employeers and not ship her to Germany to face an unfair trial that would no doubt lead to her death. Rachel did not like that option.

So, she would start coordinating plans to disappear in the west. People always vanished in the west, she was certain she could do it as well, and retire to live out her days quietly in a cabin alone. She didn't think it could be to terribly difficult. Then again she appeared to be a very unlucky person. And the west was not a hospitable place for a solitary female traveling. She was not foolish enough to believe so.

Her hand snatched the knife when she heard the back door clatter open and she held it steady to throw when Master Jason appeared.

"Master Jason!" she gasped.

"Good Lord! Little bird!" he gasped as he looked at her, the knife and her again. "Might I ask if you know what you're doing with that?"

"If you were an intruder I would have thrown it for your throat, killing you before you could have hit the ground."

"Then it's a very good thing I'm not an intruder," he decided as he shrugged off his coat and hat.

"Indeed, now, Master Jason, what are you doing, in the servant's kitchen?" she asked as she got back to her tea.

"Came to enjoy a spot of tea with a little bird," he smiled.

"Hmm… if this is another attempt at flattery I will remind you that I do know how to use the knife to sever that silver tongue of yours from your mouth," she warned.

"But women just love my tongue, does so many wonderful things for them," he grinned.

"That is an attempt to be a rake which you and I both know you are not," she said.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to use Richard's infamous reputation for myself," Jason sighed.

"Do not wish to be married to Lady Kori?" Rachel mused.

"Not in the slightest, no offense sunshine," he shrugged.

"No offense taken, just curious as to why this seems so important to you," she shrugged.

"I've got jobs to do, things which would be an inconvenience if I were to have a high standing, socialite wife demanding my every moment of attention. It would be most vexing," he shrugged.

"And pray tell, what do you have to do that is more important than holding up a family name and traditions?" she mused as she poured herself and him some tea.

"A country, a life, perhaps an actually interesting wife, a socialite is so dull," he sighed.

"Mmm." She hummed as she handed him a cup and sat across from him. Rachel had long since given up lecturing Master Jason about what was and was not proper as he always seemed to do whatever he pleased.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Master Jason?"

"How would you feel about accompanying me on a job of sorts?" he said.

"Sounds nefarious and improper, what is this job of sorts?" she asked.

"Actually, nothing nefarious or improper, I will just be delivering a package in London," he said.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, it would just seem better for myself if I had company," he smiled.

"Master Jason you are plotting something," she warned.

"I plot nothing! So shall you accompany me?"

"When is it that you require my services?" she sighed.

"Preferably in a fortnight, I must rest and gather some information," he shrugged.

"Very well," she nodded as she stood and left him to his thoughts. "Good night Master Jason."

"Night sunshine!" he smiled.

She resisted rolling her eyes at the obnoxious nickname. Taking her tea with her and her book as well she walked to her quarters and settled for the night.

* * *

Jason opened the file he had received from Steve Trevor today about Rachel Roth.

He had never thought of her as a particularly dangerous person in any way other than possibly her ability to be a shadow. But as he looked at the file he had to say that this was an unexpected surprise and he intended to exploit her dangerous abilities a bit.

It was probably her savage heritage, according to Sir Patrick, after all, it was written that Rachel's grandmother was a savage from some tribe out West called the Navajo.

No matter, Jason saw her talents, and they were being wasted, he was sure he could lure this pretty, dangerous little bird into his world. He knew he could trust her, and that was a first for him outside his family.


	6. Bamboozled Red Bird

Jason watched the little bird that morning as she walked out of the house and into the damp morning in a riding coat and her morning gown. He had to actually do a double take of the sight as her long black hair swung in a loose braid. The misty morning was still clear on the hills, and he paused a moment before he decided to follow her. He leapt the railing soundlessly as he tracked her.

The little bird paused on the edge of the forest.

She seemed to look about before she continued on her quest. Her lithe form took to the forest like a bird took to flight, and he found her clambering up a tree, the morning’s light peeking up then.

“You can cease your silence, I know you’re there,” she called from her perch which had him walking to the foot of the tree. Rachel had apparently secured herself as high as she dared to go in this massive oak. He chuckled.

“So, what ever has had the little bird flying the coop?” he asked her.

“The sunrise,” she answered. “And I am not a little bird, so please call me by my name,” she said.

“Very well, but just for this morning, Rachel,” he said her name slowly. The woman stared at him with large eyes and he smiled charmingly at her.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” she said.

“It’s Jason, for the love of God Rachel please don’t call me Mr. Wayne, makes me feel like my father or grandfather are scolding me,” he shuddered.

“You must have been scolded a lot as a child.”

“I was a little rascal.”

“That is unsurprising.”

“Care for the company this fine morning?”

“I did come to watch the sunrise, alone and in silence,” she sighed.

“That I can do,” he promised as he clambered up the tree, swung his legs over to straddle it and stared at the girl before he looked at sunrise.

“You are a most peculiar man,” Rachel said after a while.

“Why? Is it the hair, I honestly don’t know why there’s a white streak!” he defended. Rachel looked exasperated and he smiled at her.

She was very beautiful, he felt like he could stare at her for a while. Which was a concerning thought as he had pressing matters to attend to. Still, those dark eyes were swimming with mysteries he yearned to unlock, to unravel, to learn about and learn from.

“Why is it that you persist in associating with your maid?” she asked stretching out as she fluffed out her gown, he noticed now she had calloused bare feet, and there was a slight tint of cooper on her pale skin. But her ankles were covered again before he got a chance to really notice her legs.

“Well, to be completely honest, you are a most intriguing woman. Sharp of tongue, quick of wit, and a walking mystery, which is dangerously honest all at once. I find you not only to be a conundrum but utterly fascinating, Miss Rachel Roth. You also happen to be the first person in a very long time to also speak their honest mind around me. Most are so intimidated by me, or my family’s name that they tend to have double meanings in everything they say, or they dare to speak of my parentage…” he sighed.

“Whatever happened to your father’s first wife?” she asked. “I know no one speaks of her.”

“My mother, Richard’s and Tim’s too, she died, giving birth to our little sister, Helena, Helena died two weeks later,” he said softly. Selina had been a delightful, loving mother. Then his father had married Talia, an exotic beauty, and a good portion of the reason he had run off. Talia was a…

“My father’s second wife, I guess she had a thing for younger men, teenage boys,” he said softly. The wind ruffled his hair a bit and he didn’t look at Rachel as he stared at the sunrise. “Timmy was too young, he was a little twig,” he smirked at the memory of his runt brother. Timmy with all his health problems shouldn’t be alive now, but he was, and Jason was really happy about that. “Dickie was too old, and was attending university. He was involved with the Commissioner’s daughter, that was a disaster.

“Father was away with Grandfather, and they were in New York City for business. I was home, Timmy was with a family we knew, still know, I don’t know been too long,” he dismissed. “It was just me, I was fifteen, and Talia was three months pregnant with Dami.

“She, she jumped me,” he said. “If mother had found out she’d have skinned Talia alive.”

“You had an affair with your step mother?” Rachel said softly.

“Well, I am not sure affair is the proper term for what we had,” he chuckled humorlessly. “Selina, my mother, she was amazing, she was fierce, she was my mother.”

“My mother was kind, she was gentle,” Rachel said softly. “I wish I was more like her, bit I got more of my father in me. I killed him. Did you know that? I killed him,” she said softly.

“I knew,” he admitted.

“I stabbed him twenty-three times, he was killing my mother, he nearly killed me,” she murmured.

“Guess we all got demons,” he shrugged.

“Doesn’t explain why a Master of the House insists upon having the company of the maid,” she smiled softly.

“Perhaps I like that you are calm, and dangerous,” he shrugged.

“I am dangerous?”

“Very, you’re invisible, you’re lethal, protective, and fearless, I don’t know what it is about you Rachel but I trust you,” he clarified for her.

“Trust is a perilous thing, be wary who you entrust that too,” she warned.

“Oh, I think I’ve entrusted the right little bird with this,” he smiled.

“You are irksome,” she shoved his shoulder.

“Oh My Goodness Gracious!” he yelped as he let gravity take him. He smiled seeing Rachel’s eyes go wide. “I’ve been bamboozled!” he called as he landed and ran.

“You bastard!” the maid swore and he laughed, he liked having someone to trust.


	7. Ridiculous Little Bird

It’d been a lovely morning after she and Jason had parted ways, she was still a bit mortified she had dared to call her employer a bastard after he had faked falling and run off. But it was alright. Rachel had gone about getting ready for her day. That meant a morning village run because the cook had pointed out they were out of eggs. Rachel had decided it would be a good time for her to get out, and to avoid an unruly employer who was determined to drive her mad and indulge himself for some deranged reason in her company.

So, she had no reason to suspect that this fine morning as she walked to the market she would wish death to find her and take a pain away.

It was a simple enough errand she had not thought of the possible perils involved in taking this journey to her village for eggs.

And now, now Rachel felt utterly ridiculous.

She was in a circle of Hell. Her heel had caught in a grate, causing her to pitch forward, breaking her heel, she hadn’t had a chance to even utter a gasp before she was rolling down the cobbled street of the village she had gone to with all the eggs she had come to collect, and now lay at the bottom the hill, after having the wind knocked out of her lungs by the lamp post she smashed into, at the feet of Garfield Logan.

The blond stared at her with large green eyes.

He was speaking to her, but she couldn’t hear him. She wanted to die of mortification as what was left of her pride and dignity died, and she felt the eggs on her face, in her hair, and on her hands; also, now she had a broken shoe she couldn’t afford to replace.

“Rachel!” he said.

She groaned as she rolled away, the village children were laughing at her, and though the world was ringing something fierce in her ears she could hear it. And now, the man who had once courted her was here. The humiliation of this had her wishing for death.

Or worse, she wished Jason to materialize like he always did and save her from this humiliation. He had taken great care in invading all other parts of her private life, why not have it be of some use.

Suddenly there was a presence as Garfield Logan was shoved aside and she found herself staring at Jason’s face as his aquamarine eyes filled her vision.

“Little bird,” he spoke very softly to her as she groaned in genuine pain, her ribs and back were killing her! she tried not to focus on that as she stared at him. She wanted to snap at him that she had a name and he should use it but she couldn’t even breath!

“You can breath, Rachel, focus on me, copy me,” Jason ordered as he started counting for breaths in and out, and slowly Rachel focused on that as she tried to gather air up in her lungs.

“Let’s get her to my shop,” Garfield said.

“No!” she gasped before Jason could say anything as she grabbed his coat sleeves. “No.”

“Alright little bird,” he smiled.

“Rachel,” she corrected.

“You are little,” Garfield smiled, she glowered at him, and Jason seemed not to notice.

“Can you stand?” he asked. She let out a slight sigh and winced as she focused on gathering her legs beneath her. Nothing felt broken, just battered, and her pride was dead. Jason helped her to her feet, it was now that she noticed he wasn’t properly dressed, nor did it elude to his rank or position in society. He was in a loose shirt, and wool jacket with riding pants. He looked as he had this morning which had her squinting a bit at him as he kept a firm grip on her arms.

“You’re…”

“I can take her home, I know where she’s staying,” Garfield offered.

“I have this little bird,” Jason assured as he guided her a step, her broken heel nearly had her collapsing before he scooped her up.

“You’re getting egg on you,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Little bird, you look utterly ridiculous,” he countered.

“I hurt,” she admitted.

“I got you.”

“I do not think it wise for me to accompany you to London, I cannot even collect market eggs,” she admitted miserably.

“No, you’re not squirming your way out of this,” he chuckled. “Not even intentionally throwing yourself down a hill will have you escaping what errand I need you for.”

“I did not…!” she started in outrage.

“I suppose you didn’t, but the fact remains that my mind is unchanged in this matter. I like you Rachel, and I trust you,” he smiled.

She frowned. “Well, thank you for the rescue, but I’m out a shoe.”

“I’ll buy you another one.”

“What were you doing in the village? Are you following me?” she asked as he shifted her in his grasp. His arms were a pressure on her ribs and back she didn’t like, but the mere thought of walking made her ill at this moment.

“I was actually not following you, I was trying to sneak off the property when I saw you walking to town and decided to follow you.”

“So you were following me.”

“I was not.”

“You just said you decided to follow me!”

“Doesn’t mean I was.”

“You’re a bastard,” she decided and just about bit her tongue with how loose it was getting around her employer and Master. Bloody buggering hell he was going to fire her at this rate!

He was roaring with laughter. “I like you little bird.”

“I despise you at the moment,” she replied tartly. She despised how loose he made her tongue, and she despised how he let her get away with it. She was not supposed to criticize her employers!

“You mind informing me about blondie back there?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Yes, you’ll inform me or yes, you mind?”

“Yes, I mind.”

“I will discover your secrets little bird.”

“I already admitted to stabbing my father, that is all you are getting from me.”

“You can hide nothing from me.”

“Oh, but Master Jason, I can hide everything from you if I desired to,” she smiled and he arched a brow.


	8. Persuasive Red Bird

Jason was stunned when he saw Rachel walk in, wearing boots too large, her hair was pulled in a tight bun and the family’s trays were elegantly balanced as she walked by, Jason who had snuck into the kitchens as the house woke. After retrieving his little bird from the market. Now though… he was a bit shocked seeing her walk by as he ate. There were the bells going off.

“Where’s she going?” he sputtered. He knew for a fact that none of his brothers were awake yet; only his father, and his father would spend hours alone in his study before asking for breakfast.

“To take the breakfasts up,” a blonde said with her thick brogue.

“For who?”

“For the Anders, Rachel was always the favored, now that she’s returned we will leave the chores to her, at the Anders’ request,” she said.

“I see, but doesn’t she work for the Waynes?” he asked.

“All temporary if you ask me, this house hasn’t been working properly with her gone. I heard, Lord Anders himself intends to offer her proper employment, as the youngest head housemaid, and she will probably become a Lady’s Maid if Lady Kori has her way,” she said softly and eagerly.

“I see, well I’ll just have to up her salary, a darling little bird,” Jason said.

“I… I’m sorry, milord I didn’t…”

“It’s Jason, Jason Wayne, I’m American so I’ll try not to fault you for insulting me with that title. And don’t get all formal on me,” he warned. “What’s your name?”

“Courtney, Courtney Whitmore,” she mumbled as she grabbed the plates and continued with cleaning. “Please…”

“It’s house gossip and between you and me,” Jason whispered conspiratorially. “What else is there to know about Rachel?”

“Rachel is…”

“I’m not going to say anything you inform me of,” he assured her. “I’m coming to be rather fond of the little bird,” he said honestly. “And I’m thinking to hire her on for a bit of extra work, there’s a particular job I have in mind for her.”

“Rachel is not a scandalous woman,” Courtney started.

“It’s not a scandalous job,” he omitted. “Rather I wanted her to man the library at home.”

“Rachel is a… she can’t read!” Courtney blurted out as she grabbed her dishes and ran for the sink. Jason blinked at her words and chuckled to himself.

“Well, it was lovely speaking to you,” he smiled as he grabbed an apple and walked up the stairs, just in time to see Rachel hurried down the stairs. He caught her waist.

“Master Jason!” she gasped as he tossed her over his shoulder. “Unhand me this instant!”

“You’re not running around in ill fitted shoes, you’ll break an ankle,” he stated.

“I think you have sacrificed enough of my dignity, Master Jason!” she hissed as he felt her hands scramble over his back and she pushed herself upwards, and he chuckled keeping his arm around her knees.

“Not at all, I never leave a lady in peril.”

“In that matter I am a maid, so unhand me!” she snapped.

“Never little bird,” he decided.

“This is most scandalous Master Jason, will you unhand me, now, before someone should get the wrong impression.” Raven snarled.

“Nope, come one, to my quarters now little bird.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“Is that anyway to talk to one’s employer.”

“So now I am speaking to my employer, I’m certain I was speaking to a buffoon who was manhandling me indecently to his quarters, after rudely interrupting my chores of this morning.” Rachel stated.

“Well, as you’re employed to my family, I refuse to have you working for the Anders, besides,” he opened his door to his room. “I have a job for you,” he stated as he dropped her to the floor on her feet, carefully so the shoes didn’t give out.

“A great deal more work for me,” she muttered.

“Actually, different work, little bird,” Jason said.

“Master Jason…”

“Jason.”

“Master Jason, I am already employed, by your family,” Rachel stated.

“Rachel, the job I want to offer you is infinitely more dangerous and more suited for a dangerous little bird,” Jason stated darkly. Which had Raven’s attention then as her eyes narrowed on him almost lethally.

“What?” she sputtered.

“Rachel Roth, I have been well aware of who you are and what you are capable of,” Jason said as he stepped towards her. She stumbled back into his desk chair.

“And what is that Master Jason?” Rachel asked softly.

“You’re a dangerous little bird,” Jason leaned over her. “But I’m much more lethal little bird, and in my profession I can use someone exactly like you, with her wits about her and who is good at being a shadow.”

“I…”

“Rachel, I need your help,” Jason stated icily.

“I am not whatever you think me to be,” she whispered.

“You are exactly what I think you to be, which is the only reason I ask for your help. I am my grandfather and father’s foreign attaché for the family business, but that is merely a cover of what I do,” Jason stated. “I work for my government, I am a spy Rachel.”

Rachel’s eyes were wide and uncertain as she assessed him and she shifted in her seat a bit, but she hadn’t bolted yet. He watched her hands right then, she twitched, and he saw her go for the leter opener, faster than most he caught her wrist and twisted her into his chest.

“Rachel…” he started.

“I will not go to Europe! I will not!” she shrieked. “I am wanted for murder, and if you are a spy you know this let me go!”

“I know!” he gasped as he held her tighter. “I know, I know Rachel, and I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need your help, please, please,” he whispered as she went limp against him, he could hear her ragged breathing.

“You know,” she whispered.

“I know, I’ve known since I got to London,” he omitted as he held onto her.


End file.
